Equestria Girls: The Water Balloon Fight
by danielsamuels128
Summary: It's a hot day in Canterlot City. When 2 students from Crystal Prep Academy try to cool off, 2 students from Canterlot High turn a little game into a girls vs. boys showdown.


Equestria Girls: The Water Balloon Fight Fanfiction

The sun was beaming strongly bright over Canter-lot City today. In fact, the news said that it was going to be 92 degrees outside with the humidity making it feel like 97. Some even believed it was going to feel like it's 98 or 99 degrees. Along the streets of town were 2 Crystal Prep students: Ginger Owls-eye and Frosty Orange. "My goodness" Frosty started. "Like it's a dozen hundred degrees out here". "I agree" Ginger commented. "There's got to be a way for us to cool off". Ginger looked over and spotted a big tree. "There's some shade over there". The 2 girls went over there for shade to stay cool. On the other hand, just as they were getting comfortable, Splash sound effect. Someone splashed the 2 girls with a water balloon as if that person was doing it on purpose.

Ginger got up to her feet, wanting to know who threw it. "Alright you daughter of a demon!" she started yelling. "Whoever threw that water balloon at me and my friend, if you do it again, you're getting splashed back!" A familiar voice came over and apologized. Frosty came over to see who that voice was, and wasn't to surprised to find out it was Canter-lot High student, Captain Planet. "Hey girls" he started. "Sandalwood and I were tossing a water balloon to each other, but someone decided to let it slip away". Sandalwood came over and said "hey girls. Excuse me for the mistake with the balloon". While Frosty was able to say she forgives them, Ginger grabbed a balloon where the boys found the first one and got a sneaky idea. She threw the balloon out of her hand, surprising the others from behind. "Bullseye!" Ginger said happily as she splashed Captain Planet in the butt. "Got you Captain Planet. I got you". Sandalwood then replied to Ginger "girl, you. You are so dead". As a result, a water balloon fight was underway.

While it was Sandalwood and Captain Planet on one team, it was Ginger and Frosty on the other team. All 4 of them were trying to get each other splashed, but with little to no luck as the game got started. "Face the facts you daughter of a demon!" Ginger started yelling. "No way you would get away with something like that so easily!" Sandalwood commented "yeah right. In fact, where's a real daughter of a demon when you actually want one?" Another familiar voice came up and splashed Sandalwood while saying "standing right behind you!" Sandalwood turned around, and to his surprise, he saw Ginger's other best friend, Alizarin Bubblegum, and his other best friend, Micro Chips. "Hey guys" he said. "Hello Sandalwood" Micro said. "What's going on here?" Ginger answered "having a water balloon fight". Micro asked if they can play too. Sandalwood answered "yeah. Alizarin, you're on the girls' team, and Micro Chips, you're on my boys' team." He then got splashed by another balloon. "Hey!" "Good one Ginger" Frosty said to her. The boys took cover while Alizarin went to join the other girls. They were having a fun time to remember. Then, Twilight Sparkle and Timber Spruce came in. "Hey guys" Timber said. "Look out!" Twilight said to Timber while protecting him. Sandalwood laughed as he ducked from getting hit as well.

Twilight asked if they can play too. "Yes", they all said in harmony. Sandalwood said, "Timber, you're with us on the boys' team". Frosty then said, "and Twilight, you can join the girls' team". She then got splashed by a water balloon. "Hey!" she yelled while the other girls laughed. "Way to go, Sandalwood" Micro said to him. The balloons were flying left and right and right and left. "Woah" Twilight said as she got splashed by one. "Ha" Timber said while laughing. "You had that coming". "Way to go, Timber" Micro said before accidentally splashing him. He then laughed while Timber said, "Micro, not at me. At them". The game then got a little hilariously out of hand as he splashed others left and right. "This is fun" Micro said as he threw another one, which hit 2 of the girls at once. The game then paused. After looking around, Micro asked "what?"

Timber said to Micro Chips, "now you look here you degenerate… before getting splashed again, causing the other boys to laugh at him. "Hey!" he yelled to the girls. "Don't look at us" the girls said. Flash came in and said to Timber, "we threw it". Sunset came out from behind him and said "hope you liked our little surprise you wai-fu stealer". She then laughed to. "Flash?" Micro asked. "Sunset Shimmer" Twilight said. "A-ha" Timber said as he grabbed another balloon to splash others with. "Charge!" He yelled. "Let's do this!" Captain Planet shouted. "Charge!" Ginger and Frosty yelled. "Come on Twilight!" Alizarin said with excitement. Sandalwood then said, "I want in too". "Wait for me" Micro replied. The game went to a whole new lever for a good moment. "Take this you look here you degenerate…" Timber said. Some of the other Canter-lot High students looked out the window. "Should we join them?" one of them asked. "Let them sweat their stress away" another one said. Leaving the participants of the water balloon fight laughing happily for moments to come. They so wanted other people to join. Who do you think should join their next water balloon fight? The end.


End file.
